Fragments of Us
by Okami636
Summary: Az eredeti történet megtalálható az oldalon ugyanezen a címen, szerzője phoebe2. A fordítás az ő engedélyével kerül fel. Minden jog őt és J. K. Rowlingot illeti. Ismertető az első fejezetben és a profilomon. Főnix Rendje, AU befejezés.
1. Első fejezet: Kate

**A/N: Újabb fordítás tőlem, ezúttal Harry Potter kategóriában.**

**Röviden a történetről:**

**Dumbledore új taggal bővíti a Rendet, egy nőt szólít fel Sirius múltjából, hogy térjen vissza, és harcoljon velük. Siriusnak nem csak Azkaban útóhatásaival és a közelgő háború gondolatával kell megküzdenie, hanem a fájdalmas emlékeztetővel is - hogy már mennyi mindent elveszített. A Főnix Rendje alatt játszódik, AU befejezéssel.**

**Jó olvasást ^^  
**

**1. fejezet**

**Kate**

_Kate. _A lépcső tetején állt, rejtve a ház szűnni nem akaró homályában. Sirius innen jól látta az előszobában álló nőt, amint az halkan Remusszal beszélgetett. _Kate._ Tizenhárom évvel ezelőtt már a nő arcának látványától is elakadt a lélegzete.

És akkor minden a felszínre tört.

Gyanú fészkelte magát közéjük, mint gyom és gaz az utak repedéseibe, félrelökve mindent, ami valaha erős volt, darabokra szaggatva őket.

_James...Lily..._Mindketten halottak – s Harry, azokkal az ostoba muglikkal. Remus – életben – alig...és _Kate _– az Államokban, aurorként az Amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnál, ahogy Dumbledore mondta.

Kétségtelenül azt gondolván, hogy megölte a barátaikat, elárulta mindet, megbizonyosodván arról, hogy minden, ami közöttük lehetett volna, egyáltalán semmit nem jelentett neki, Sirius lehunyta szemét és fejét a hideg falnak döntötte.

A nő arcának emlékét végig megtartotta tizenkét azkabani éve alatt. A dementorokat nem érdekelte az az _egy bizonyos _emlék, mivel semmi boldogságot nem tartogatott magában.

Utolsó pillantása a számára annyit jelentő arcra letartóztatásának napján esett. Ott állt, a többi aurorral, a mugli rendőrök barikádján túl, kedves arca falfehér, ajkai szétnyílva a rémülettől, gyönyörű barnai szemei szélesre tágulva, ahogy felfogta a látványt maga előtt. Ahogy Sirius igyekezett kiszabadulni a Minisztérium embereinek kötelékeiből, tekintetük találkozott, és látta a nő szemében a bizonytalanságot döbbentségbe fordulni, s végül, a szörnyű felsimerést. Elfordult, hirtelen, eltűnt a tömegben, s ekkor Sirius elkezdett üvölteni.

Szinte csak töredékekre emlékezett, az egyetlen egész, szilárd emléke a számára valaha oly sokat jelentő nőről csak az az utolsó pillantás volt, azon a napon, amikor elhurcolták. És most, itt van újra. Újra Londonban. Újra a Rendben. És itt van _ő._ Egy férfi, öregebb a koránál, összetört szellemmel és – ezekben a napokban – lélekkel. Újra a házban, amit gyűlölt, és gyerekként elhagyott.

Kinyitotta a szemét, és lepillantott az előszobába. A nő már nem volt ott. Sirius felsóhajtott, s alig észrevehetően összerezzent, amikor Remus a lépcső aljához lépett.

– A gyűlés hamarosan elkezdődik, Tapmancs. – Rekedt hangja halk volt. – Lejössz?

Sirius kissé megrázta a fejét, tekintete a földre süllyedt.

– Én...nem ma este, Remus. Nem tudok... – Nem fejezte be.

Remus fellépett egy fokot.

– Sirius, tudom, hogy ez nehéz neked, de többé nem fog elmenni. Visszajött, hogy újra csatlakozzon a Rendhez, hogy segítsen megvédeni Harryt. Dumbledore elmondta neki az igazat arról az estéről, az igazat az ártatlanságodról. Tudja, hogy itt vagy. Előbb-utóbb _úgyis _látnod kell.

Sirius a barátjára nézett.

– Nem ma este – suttogta.

Elfordult, s megindult fel a lépcsőn, egészen a hamadik emeletre, ahol Csikócsőr volt elrejtve.

Remus nézte a férfit, míg az el nem tűnt, majd a konyha felé indult a Rend gyűlésére, ami kétségtelenül már elkezdődött.


	2. Második fejezet: Vissza a Rendhez

**2. fejezet**

**Vissza a Rendhez**

Kate felnézett, amikor az ajtó halkan becsukódott Remus mögött. A férfi leült az utolsó szabad székre a szoba végében. Egy apró mosolyt küldött a nő felé, mielőtt Dumbledore-ra fordította a figyelmét, aki az összegyűltekhez beszélt. Kate egy pillanatra visszanézett az ajtóra, majd elfordította a tekintetét. Habár nem számított arra, hogy Sirius lejön és csatlakozik hozzájuk, reménykedett benne.

Lehunyta a szemét. _Tizenhárom év. _Tizenkettő ebből egy olyan pokolban, amit egy varázsló vagy boszorkány sem tud elképzelni. És ő túlélte.

Kate visszagondolt az elmúlt két hét eseményeire, kezdve Dumbledore váratlan hívásával. Amikor beleegyezett, hogy visszatér Londonba, és személyesen találkozik Dumbledore-ral, azt gondolta, egyedül fognak majd beszélni. Ezért meglepődött, amikor Remus Lupint is az igazgató irodájában találta.

– _Remus. – Kate melegen viszonozta a férfi ölelését. – Úgy örülök, hogy újra látlak._

_Remus rámosolygott._

– _Köszönöm, Kate. Téged is jó újra látni. Rég találkoztunk._

_Dumbledore a Remus melletti székre mutatott, és hellyel kínálta. Előredőlt székében, kezét összekulcsolta az asztalon, és halkan beszélni kezdett._

– _Kate, megkértem Remust, hogy csatlakozzon ma hozzánk, mert kritikus szerepe volt abban, amit most hallani fogsz. Meg tudja majd osztani a saját tapasztalatait, és, kétségkívül, hitelesebbé tudja tenni a történetet, amit minden bizonnyal nehezedre esik majd hallani és elhinni._

_Kate Dumbledore-ról Remusra nézett, majd vissza, mielőtt megszólalt:_

– _Folytassa, kérem._

– _Amikor Sirius Black megszökött Azkabanból… – Dumbledore szünetet tartott, s Remusra pillantott –, jó okunk volt azt hinni, hogy azért tette, mert vágyott befejezni azt, amit elkezdett James és Lily halálának éjszakáján. Akkor úgy éreztük, a kis Harry valóban hatalmas veszélyben van. Remus jóindulatúan beleegyezett, hogy Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését tanítson Roxfortban… és segítsen minket Harry megvédésében._

– _De igazgató úr, Sirius bizonyára nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy itt próbálja elérni Harryt – ellenkezett Kate._

_Ezúttal Remus válaszolt neki._

– _Kate, emlékezz vissza arra az időre, amikor még mi jártunk Roxfortba. Sirius sok ostoba és meggondolatlan dolgot tett. És, lényegében, tényleg megpróbálta elérni Harryt – s végül sikerrel is járt._

Kate felidézte a döbbenetet, amit a történet hallatán érzett. A találkozás a Szellemszálláson, Pettigrew, a valódi áruló szembesítése, majd későbbi szökése, és Sirius repülése a szabadság felé _– _egy szintén szökött hippogriffen. A döbbenetet azonnal bűntudat követte. Azt hitte, Sirius mindannyiukat elárulta. A barikádok mögül figyelve nem volt nehéz. Még mindig látta a vad tekintetet, és hallotta az ugatásszerű, már-már mániákus kacagást, ami a férfitól származott.

– …és, természetesen, felettébb örülünk, hogy Kate Morgan visszatért Londonba a Washingtoni Mágiaügyi Minisztériumtól. Kate ismét csatlakozik a Rendhez. Üdvözöllek újra köztünk, Kate _– _fejezte be Dumbledore.

Kate pislogott párat, ahogy Dumbledore hangja kiragadta gondolataiból. Körbenézve rámosolygott a Rend többi tagjára.

– Jó újra itt lenni.

Beszéd közben Kate reménykedett, hogy senki nem vette észre, amikor nem figyelt Dumbledore szavaira. Ahogy az emberek mozgolódni kezdtek a teremben, Kate felnézett, és elkapta Remus pillantását.

– Szép mentés _– _szólt halkan, mire Kate kiöltötte a nyelvét, és a férfihoz sétált.

Ahogy közeledett Remus felé, Kate mintha mozgást észlelt volna a szeme sarkából a konyhaajtóban. Megtorpant, és az ajtó felé fordult, de Molly Weasley feltartóztatta, hogy személyen is köszöntse őt, mint a Rend visszatérő tagját.

A nő mosolyogva figyelte Molly csacsogását, s közben majdnem biztos volt bene, hogy dehoppanálás hangját hallotta az ajtó mögül.


End file.
